mortedarthurfandomcom-20200214-history
Ulfius
Ulfius was a knight under Uther Pendragon. He participated in the siege of Terrabil and the war against the Duke of Tintagil. He noticed that his lord was sick and asked him what was wrong, and Uther told him that he is sick of anger and love for Dame Igraine. Ulfius went to find Merlin to find him acure. By adventure he met a beggar who asked Ulfius whom he sought, but Ulfius didn't answer. The beggar told him that he knew he seeks Merlin, and that it is Merlin himself. He promised to help Uther if he fulfills Merlin's desire, and Ulfius agreed. (1,I) Gladly, Ulfius rode fast to Uther's pavilion and brought Merlin. According to Merlin's plan, he was disguised like Sir Brastias and with Merlin they accompanied Uther to Tintagil were he slept with Igraine. After the Duke's death, the baron's asked Uther an accord between him and Igraine. Uther entrusted Ulfius to entreat between them, so by the entreaty the king and she met together. Ulfius was happy that Uther who is wifeless will meet a far lady like Igraine and hoped to make her his queen, as happened later. (1,II) About 3 years later Uther made war with enemies from the North. They met their host at St. Albans. Ulfius did great deeds of arms and won the battle. (1,IV) Years later, while many knights tried to pull the Excalibur from the stone in London, the Archbishop of Canterbury prepared the best knights he could, and that Uther most loved and trusted, to be always with young Arthur until the Pentecost: Sir Baudwin, Kay, Ulfius and Brastias. (1,VI) After Arthur was crowned King, he made Ulfius chamberlain. (1,VII) Although not mentioned, possibly Uflius participated in the Battle of Carlion, because it is said that when Arthur was unhorsed, his "four knights" set him back on a horse. (1,IX) However the rebellion grew. Ulfius and Brastias were chosen to be messengers to Kings Ban and Bors to France, so they rode forth from London well horsed and armed, passed the sea to and rode toward the city of Benwick. Besides there were 8 knights, and at a strait passage they went to arrest them; they prayed them to pass, and said their business. However these were knights of Claudas and attacked them; 2 of them dressed their spears and ran against them, but brake their spears, and were unhorsed. Ulfius and Brastias went on and successively unhorsed other pairs until they met 2 for 2 in the last passage, throwing both to the earth. (1,X) When they came to Benwick Ban and Bors were there. The kings sent Lionses and Phariance and when they said they come from Arthur; they took them in their arms. They were warmly welcomed by the kings, especially when they read the letters. Having a celebration and as many gifts as they could bear and had oral and written answer that the kings would come as soon as possible, before All Hallowmass. They rode forth, passed the sea, and brought the news to Arthur. (1,X) After the tournament, the 3 Kings went to council with Gwenbaus, Ulfius, Brastias and Merlin at night they slet and continued the next morning. (1,XI) Battle of Bedegraine On the morning after the attack, 3,000 men of arms were given to to Ulfius and Brastias and they attacked fiercely. Ulfius's horse was killed but he did well on foot. When the rebels saw that so few soldiers did so well, they were ashamed and set on them again fiercely. Eustace and Clariance were always dire against Ulfius and Brastias came to his support but he too fell. They were in great danger and fouly defiled under horse-feet when Ector saw them. Arthur smote Cradelment down with his horse, which he led to Ulfius. (1,XIV) Ulfius, Brastias and Ector encountered Eustace, Cradelment, Clariance, Carados and the King with the Hundred Knights and they made them to avoid the ground. (1,XV) After both groups retreated and regrouped, he was one of the 40 noble knights who participated in the final assault against the rebels. (1,XVII) After the battle, the 3 kings went to the castle of Bedegraine. One the morn after Candlemas Merlin returned to Arthur but he did not recognize him because he was disguised as a churl. But Ulfius and Brastias recognized him and smiled and told Arthur so. The 3 kings marveled at Merlin and laughed. (1,XVII) Then they returned to Carlion. When Arthur returned from a hunt, he asked Ector and Ulfius how he was begotten, and they verified that his parents were Uther and Igraine. (1,XX) When Igraine was summoned, Ulfius came to the feast and accused her openly for treason; Arthur told him to beware because his words are big. Ulfius said that if Igraine had spoken about Arthur's ancestry she could had prevented the wars against him as most of the barons of the realm don't know about it; and challenged anyone who would say the contrary. Igraine said that Ulfius and Merlin were witnesses of how Arthur was conceived but she never knew what happened of the child as it was given to Merlin and she never saw it again, and Ulfius said that Merlin is more to blame. (1,XXI) category:knights